Mi amada niñera
by alemadness
Summary: Johanna es una actriz muy famosa, pero tiene un problema su hijo Peeta, ella lo considera un estorbo y siguiendo el consejo de su novio, buscara a una persona que se encargue de cuidar al pequeño y por cosas del destino Katniss se convertirá en su amada niñera.
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes de este Fanfic le pertenecen a la maravillosa Suzanne Collins pero la historia si es producto de mi extraña imaginación, esta es la primera historia que publico, se aceptan sugerencias, y sin mas los dejo con la lectura

POV Johanna

Joder sí que se me ha hecho tarde, pero me la pase tan bien que no puedo arrepentirme, Gloss sí que es bueno en la cama, pero debo volver con mi hijo , si solo creciera más rápido para no tener que cuidarlo, no sé en qué estaba pensando cuando me embaracé de él, según la prensa es un niño adorable y ya que soy una figura pública, Peeta mi hijo de 8 años es acosado por los medios de vez en cuando, aunque solo es un niño se ha ganado la simpatía de muchos por su don con las palabras y su inteligencia, la verdad no me interesa lo que esté haciendo ahora, que probablemente sea dormir, pero si la prensa se entera que soy una madre que se tira a la juerga y no cuida de su pequeño sí que me harán leña, así que me dispongo a recoger mi ropa del piso, cuando me estoy colocando las bragas Gloss se despierta, mierda ahora no me dejara ir.

-¿ya te vas muñeca?, creí que te gustaba estar conmigo- me dice con su ronca voz.

- Si Gloss, recuerda que tengo un hijo y debo verlo.

Lo oigo gruñir y escudriñar algo entre dientes, pero no entiendo que dice.

-Nunca te intereso tu hijo ¿por qué molestarte en hacerlo ahora?- me pregunta.

-Porque lo medios están entrometidos en todo y si ven que soy una irresponsable que deja a un niño de 8 años solo toda la noche, seguro me harán picadillo.

-Pero solo contrata a alguien que lo cuide y ya problema resuelto.

-No es tan fácil Gloss, no quiero que alguien desconocido este metiendo las narices en mi casa y en mi privacidad.

-Mira Jo –se levanta de la cama y se inclina para mirarme- si pones a tu hijo delante de nuestra relación, será mejor que no sigamos juntos.

No me puede hacer esto, yo lo amo, pero no dejare que me abandone así como así, tal vez si deba buscar niñera para Peeta.

-Vale Gloss, le buscare una niñera a Peeta, pero no me dejes, nuca eh tenido una conexión tan grande con un hombre como la que tengo contigo, buscare a alguien joven y reservada para que cuide de el.- sus ojos verdes me miran intensamente y su cara se acerca a la mía, me besa con rudeza, algo que a mí me fascina, varios segundos después se aparta. –Bien Jo, vete, mañana seguimos con la diversión- me dice de manera pícara- De acuerdo, adiós amor.

POV Peeta.

Cojo el pequeño reloj de mi mesita de noche y me fijo en la hora, woo sí que es tarde 2 am. Y mamá no llega ojala no le haya pasado nada malo, bueno lo más probable es que este con ese su novio Gloss, el me intimida y siento que no quiere a mamá pero siempre me dice que no me meta en sus asuntos así que intento guardarme mis opiniones, no me gusta estar solo en casa, tengo miedo, Gloss me dijo que si iba al sótano encontraría un fantasma y la verdad es que ni me acerco ahí, hace una semana oí unos ruidos eran como gritos pero lo más horrible es que me pareció que era la voz de mamá la que gritaba, pero no podía ser ella, porque a la mañana siguiente estaba perfectamente y sin rastros de haber sido atacada por un fantasma, abecés quisiera que mamá pase más tiempo conmigo porque yo la quiero mucho pero ella no suele prestarme atención, incluso creo que no me quiere, las mamás de mis amigos siempre están al tanto de ellos y no los dejan solos a media noche, Delly mi mejor amiga, siempre me ofrece quedarme en su casa para que no tenga miedo en las noches pero al ver como su mamá le da tanto cariño a Delly siento algo de envidia y tristeza así que prefiero no ir a su casa.

Mientras más rápido pasan los minutos más me preocupo por mamá, espero que no venga ebria como hace un mes, llego tambaleándose y gritando que yo era un estorbo, llore toda la noche, no pensé que mi mami me diría algo así, pero luego entendí que los borrachos no hablan con coherencia y lo deje pasar, me pongo de pie y enciendo la luz para espantar a los monstros de la noche, observo con atención mi recamara siempre tan ordenada me esmero mucho en mantenerla de ese modo así mamá no tendrá por qué molestarse conmigo por ser desordenado, escucho el tintineo de unas llaves por fin ya está aquí mi mami uff que alivio que ya haya llegado ya puedo ir a dormir tranquilo mañana ya hablare con mamá y le diré cuanto la quiero.

POV Johanna

Entro por la puerta y distingo una luz prendida que viene de arriba para ser más precisa de la habitación de Peeta, ¿es que acaso no puede dormir sin esperarme?, bueno seguro ya escucho el ruido que hice con las llaves y se ira a dormir ahora, no me equivoco ya que veo que su luz se apaga, joder debo encargarme de buscarle niñera, pero como encuentro a alguien fiable, ya se, pondré un anuncio en el periódico con una dirección falsa y entrevistare a algunas candidatas al puesto, obviamente iré de incógnita podría mandar a alguien a entrevistarlas pero prefiero ser yo misma, subo a mi enorme habitación y busco mi ordenador, entro a la web de anuncios de trabajo y coloco el mío, mañana a las 5:30 pm en un Starbucks, perfecto para no llamar la atención, pongo algunos datos falsos y subo el anuncio, listo ahora a esperar a mañana si Gloss quiere que Peeta tenga una niñera así será, todo por conservar su amor.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

Los personajes de este Fanfic le pertenecen a la maravillosa Suzanne Collins pero la historia si es producto de mi extraña imaginación, esta es la primera historia que publico, se aceptan sugerencias, y sin más los dejo con la lectura.

.

.

.

POV PEETA

Ya amaneció pero me da pereza levantarme de mi cómoda cama, hago un esfuerzo por abrir los ojos, me siento en la cama y miro por mi ventana, la luz que filtra por la ventana es muy tenue lo que me da a parecer que aún es muy temprano, miro mi reloj y este marca las 7:30 am, seguro que mamá aún no ha despertado, claro después de lo tarde que llego además ella tiene el sueño pesado y calculo que se levantara en una horas, creo que será mejor que baje a preparar mi desayuno, me pongo mis pantuflas de Bob esponja y salgo, mis pasos hacen eco en la casa, esto hace que me sienta muy solo, pero no lo estoy porque mamá está aquí conmigo.

Al entrar a la cocina siento como si estuviera en el lugar correcto, busco los ingredientes necesarios para hacer unos bollos de queso y me pongo manos a la obra, le llevare unos cuantos a mamá cuando haya terminado así se pondrá contenta, ya estoy cubierto de harina, siempre me pasa, cuando horneo me olvido de todo y el tiempo se me pasa volando, coloco los bollos en el horno y miro la hora, 8:45, bien en media hora estarán listos, decido tomar una ducha para acortar mi tiempo de espera, subo las escaleras y entro al baño que se encuentra en mi habitación, abro la ducha y procedo a bañarme, el agua cae como una espesa y caliente lluvia, me acomodo a la temperatura, pensando en que no debo quedarme mucho tiempo ya que mis bollitos de queso se podrían quemar, al terminar cojo mi bata de baño y me la pongo, seco mi rizado cabello con otra y busco algo que ponerme en mi habitación, mi armario está totalmente lleno, una vez al mes viene alguien a dejar ropa nueva, veo una playera color azul con una carita feliz, decido que me pondré esa, encuentro un par de jeans y listo, no sé cómo es que mamá demora tanto en escoger su ropa si tiene mucha más que yo, pero las mujeres son así, mi reloj maraca las 9:13, tengo dos minutos para bajar y apagar el horno, bajo hacia la cocina y busco mis guantes protectores, me los pongo y abro el horno, saco la fuente de los bollos y su exquisito aroma se impregna en mí, ummm ya me los quiero comer, hay 6 bollos, dejare tres para mamá y me comeré los otros tres, busco una bandeja de comida y la coloco sobre la mesa, saco el jugo de durazno de la refrigeradora y me dispongo a servirlo en un vaso, en un plato pongo los tres bollitos de queso, le llevare el desayuno a mamá, ya es hora de que se levante, con cuidado agarro la bandeja y avanzo dando pequeños pasos, la sala es enorme y con una bella decoración echa por los mejores diseñadores, en medio de ella se encuentra una gigantesca pantalla de 60 pulgadas para ver la televisión, la verdad es que no soy un aficionado de la TV, prefiero hornear algo o leer un libro, sigo avanzando con cuidado hasta llegar a la escalera, subo cada peldaño asegurándome de que nada caiga de la bandeja, llego al final de la escalera y veo el gran pasadizo, no entiendo porque hay tantas habitaciones, si solo somos dos personas y debes en cuando Gloss pero sé que él duerme con mamá tal como lo hacía papá, no recuerdo mucho de él pero era muy cariñoso, sé que ahora está en el cielo, mamá me dijo que su el vuelo en el que iba se estrelló y que ya no lo veríamos más, sí que lo extraño, con él no me sentí solo, pero aun tengo a mi mami para quererla, llego a la puerta de su habitación y la abro muy despacio, veo que mamá está profundamente dormida, su perfil esta iluminado por la luz de media mañana, se ve muy bonita, pero debo despertarla, me siento en el borde de su enorme cama y la sacudo por el hombro, siento que gruñe un poquito y abre los ojos, voltea hacia donde estoy y estrecha los ojos.

-Mami te traje el desayuno, espero que te guste- le digo en voz baja.

-Dios Peeta, porque tienes que levantarme tan tempano- me dice dirigiendo una mirada a su reloj- son las 9:25 niño.

-Lo sé pero te prepare un desayuno especial.

-Vale, Peeta gracias.

Pongo la fuente frente a ella y la dejo en su regazo.

-¿Son bollos de queso?

-Si mami

-Peeta sabes que esto engorda y me los preparas.

- Creí que te gustarían- respondo, me siento algo decepcionado pensé que se pondría muy feliz al recibir su desayuno.

- Pues pensaste mal, pudiste haber hecho una ensalada o algo así, lo siento pero no comeré los bollos, solo déjame el jugo. –me dice reclamando, creo que voy a llorar, no quiere mis bollitos, y me esmere tanto en prepararlos.

- Pero están muy ricos, anda comete al menos uno.

- No, gracias, sácalos de aquí y vete, no estoy de humor.

Las lágrimas amenazan con salir, cojo el plato de los bollos y salgo corriendo, no quiero que me vea llorar, corro a mi habitación y hecho los bollos a la basura, me siento en mi cama y lloro, esto es muy injusto, nada de lo que hago le gusta, tal vez enserio no me quiere pero no entiendo porque, solo frente a las cámaras parece cariñosa y habla de lo orgullosa que esta de mí, me dejo caer entre las almohadas y me desahogo, esperando que mi día mejore.

POV KATNISS

¡Katniss, levántate bella durmiente! - ¿por qué Madge grita tan fuerte?, es como si tuviera un megáfono en la garganta.

¡ya Madge, ya te oí!, no tienes que repetirlo- boto las mantas y me pongo de pie, valla sí que es tarde, son las 10 am y para alguien como yo eso es perder el tiempo, a ver si hoy encuentro trabajo, me eh pasado todo el mes buscando algo y nada, desde la muerte de mi padres mi único sostén es Madge, es tres años más grande que yo pero se ha vuelto mi mejor amiga, ya no puedo contar con mi familia, aun duele la perdida, ya pasaron dos años, pero aun así jamás lo superaré, a mis cortos 13 años me quede sola en el mundo, si no hubiera sido por la familia Undersee que a pesar de sus bajos recursos me acogieron no sé qué hubiese sido de mí, ahora que Madge tiene 18, buscó un piso para vivir ya que consiguió una beca en la universidad de california y vino hasta aquí desde Ohio, me animo a venir con ella y lo consiguió, ella trabaja unas horas como camarera en un bar durante las noches, le pagan bien así que puedes sustentarnos a las dos, pero yo también quiero hacer algo, ayudarla y a la vez ir a la escuela, asi que con una nueva esperanza y con un buen presentimiento salgo de la habitación y me dirijo a la cocina.

-Hay Katniss al fin te levantas, ten tu desayuno dormilona.

-Gracias Madge que sería de mi sin ti

-Pues probablemente nada jajajaja.

-Madge, ¿tienes el periódico?, lo necesito – le pregunto sabiendo que me dirá.

-Kat, deja de buscar empleo, sé que piensas que es necesario pero estamos bien, solo tienes quince años, estas muy chica para trabajar además para eso estoy yo tu hada protectora.

-Madge, no quiero que trabajes tanto y menos en ese bar, sé que la paga es buena pero te expones a muchos peligros, anda déjame seguir buscando, tal vez encuentre algo que ayude.

-Bien Kat, si quieres hazlo pero no me gusta mucho que tengas que trabajar alguien podría aprovecharse de ti solo porque eres joven.

-Estaré bien- debo encontrar algo y rápido, devoro mi plato de huevo con tocino y Madge me alcanza el periódico, lo leo detenidamente, la mayoría requiere gente con experiencia y mayores de edad, sigo revisando, algo debe haber para mí, aja, aquí hay algo, se necesita niñera, bien no era algo que tenía en mente pero no estaría mal, yo solía cuidar a mi pequeña hermana Prim, mi lindo patito, como la extraño me hace tanta falta, pero ponerme triste no me servirá, tengo que concentrarme, reviso bien el anuncio y no hay limitación de edad, bien, tampoco requiere experiencia, reviso donde es la entrevista y descubro que es en un Starbucks cercano a nuestro piso, a las cinco de la tarde debo estar ahí, es mi oportunidad.

-Madge, encontré algo interesante.

-¿A si?, a ver enséñame – le señalo el anuncio y lo lee.

-Bueno no se ve mal Kat, pero yo te acompañare, no quiero que vallas sola podría ser una trampa.

-Vale Madge, pero no interfieras en la entrevista.

-Lo hare si estas en peligro.

-De acuerdo- respondo, solo espero que si sea lo que estoy buscando y no una trampa como dice Madge.

POV JOHANNA

Mierda son las 4:00 pm, en el anuncio quede en hacer las entrevistas a las cinco como me pude quedar dormida tanto rato, eso y que muero de hambre pero qué más da entre menos coma mejor se verá mi figura, me visto lo más informal que puedo, busco una peluca adecuada (tengo varias ya que muchas veces salgo en cubierto) encuentro una rubia y con rizos, se parece mucho al cabello de Peeta, elijo esa ya que así pareceré, mas su madre, nunca eh tenido mucho parecido con mi hijo, mi cabello es oscuro y mi piel bronceada, soy totalmente lacia y mis ojos son café, él es más como su padre, aún recuerdo lo guapo que me pareció cuando conocí a ese hombre, pero él era demasiado centrado y yo una estrella, éramos distintos, ya hace varios años que murió y de una forma u otra me hizo bien a mí pero no del todo.

Me miro al espejo y después de aplicar mucho maquillaje luzco casi irreconocible, faltan veinte minutos para las cinco así que me dispongo a salir, cojo las llaves y una vez afuera, espero el taxi que llamé, no quiero que descubra quien soy por eso llame diciendo que me esperen frente al parque de aquí cerca, sabrá que soy de un barrio adinerado pero no que soy la actriz Johanna Mason, conservo mi apellido de soltera ya que nunca quise cambiarlo a Mellark, además el ya no está más aquí y llevar su apellido me haría sentir atrapada a su recuerdo, como pude casarme con él y más aún tener un bebé, pero esas son cosas que no puedo cambiar ya que cuando contraje matrimonio solo tenía 22 años y no pensaba muy claro, de lejos veo al taxi llegar, ya era hora, para exactamente donde le indique y me subo, en solo 15 minutos llegare a ese condenado Starbucks, voy observando el paisaje, pero me aburro en un rato, después de unos minutos al fin llego, le pago al taxista dejándole una buena propina y entro al lugar, hay muchos adolescentes riendo y socializando, me dedico a ignorarlos y me siento en una mesa junto a la ventana, será fácil saber que conmigo es la entrevista ya que la mayoría de personas aquí lucen muy jóvenes para ser padres o lo que sea, por la puerta entran algunas chicas con papeles en mano y de buena pinta, seguro vienen a la entrevista, para ser exacta hay 8 chicas, genial ocho personas con las que hablar de la misma cosa creo que están algo desorientadas así que llamo a una de ellas, es baja y de cabello rojizo, esta vestida de forma algo seria pero igual vale preguntarle.

-¿señorita, viene por la entrevista? – le pregunto con la voz más Cortez que puedo hacer.

- sí, ¿es usted la que solicita niñera?

-así es, siéntate por favor, para comenzar con la entrevista- antes de sentarse, veo que le dice algo al grupo de chicas, ellas asienten y hacen una pequeña fila frente a la meza.

-Bien, ¿cuál es tu nombre querida?- le pregunto.

-Finch Mackal, señora.

-Háblame de ti.

-Soy estudiante de arquitectura, soy aficionada de la moda y del cine, tengo mucha paciencia con los niños y me encanta sociabilizar- el modo en cómo me lo dice parece algo sospechoso, noto como me mira fijamente como si hubiera descubierto quien soy, no me inspira confianza, podría trabajar para alguna revista de chismes, veo que se dispone a seguir hablando pero la corto.

-Gracias Finch, fue suficiente además tengo el tiempo corto- ella me deja un folder, lo abro y es su currículo- te llamare si es necesario- asiente con la cabeza y se retira.

Otra chica se sienta, tiene el cabello muy bien arreglado y una figura algo voluptuosa, es guapa, no, ella no puede ser niñera de Peeta, en especial porque si Gloss la ve podría engañarme con ella, de digo que me deje su teléfono y se retira, las siguientes 5 chicas parecen totalmente descuidadas y tienen mala pinta, no parecen fiables, me rindo ninguna es la correcta, entonces veo que se acerca una chica algo baja y de un lago cabello oscuro, a su costado hay otra muchacha muy guapa con un cabello rubio ondeado la chica del cabello oscuro se sienta y la rubia me analiza de lejos, como si fuera a hacerle algo malo a su amiga, ella es la última en ser entrevistada, ósea mi última esperanza.

-Buenas tarde señora, mi nombre es Katniss Everdeen gusto en conocerla- se presentó sí que se lo preguntase, sus grandes ojos grises me reflejan la inocencia que hay en ella.

-Hola Katniss, me gustaría que me hables un poco de ti.

-De acuerdo, soy de Ohio, no llevo mucho tiempo viviendo aquí, pero me gusta esta ciudad, tengo quince años y aunque parezco algo joven para el trabajo, le aseguro que lo hare muy bien, me gustan mucho los niños, yo solía cuidar a mi hermana pequeña- cuando dice esto un aire de tristeza recorre su rostro- mi familia ya no están conmigo y necesito el trabajo para ayudar a mi amiga Madge son los gastos, por favor deme el trabajo, no la decepcionare.-Una huérfana, nueva en la ciudad, joven e inocente, parece fiable y perfecta para el trabajo.

-Bien Katniss, tienes el trabajo, pareces más decente que la mayoría de chicas que vinieron aquí, ten este sobre, aquí está toda la información que debes tener en cuenta y te espero mañana por la mañana, la dirección de mi casa está en el archivo- un brillo destella en sus ojos y una sonrisa aparece en su rostro.

-Gracias, en serio gracias, no le fallare lo juro.

-Vale, puedes irte mañana nos vemos- al fin conseguí a alguien, espero que lea bien el archivo, y firme a conciencia en contrato de discreción , en ese documento le explico que soy la actriz Johanna Mason y que no puede revelar mi identidad, también debe respetar lo que yo haga en mi casa, estoy segura que lo hará bien al fin y al cabo esta desesperada, veo cómo sale corriendo y le habla entusiasmada a su amiga rubia; salgo del Starbucks y llamo un taxi, le doy mi dirección y subo, ahora si seré libre, le pagare bien a la muchacha, digo a Katniss ya no tendré que preocuparme por Peeta, que ella lo haga total ese será su trabajo, ahora si Gloss estará a gusto conmigo y yo con él.


	3. Chapter 3

Los personajes de este Fanfic le pertenecen a la maravillosa Suzanne Collins pero la historia si es producto de mi extraña imaginación, esta es la primera historia que publico, se aceptan sugerencias, y sin más los dejo con la lectura.

.

.

.

.

POV KATNISS

Por fin, lo eh conseguido, corro hacia Madge y una vez fuera del Starbucks me abalanzo sobre ella, creo que la estoy abrazando muy fuerte, pero qué más da, hoy fue un buen día.

-Okay Kat puedes soltarme pequeña gusano, me estas estrangulando.- me dice soltando una risita.

- Lo siento, pero entiende mi alegría, sabes cómo eh buscado trabajo.-la miro a los ojos y veo como relaja su expresión.

-Este solo será un trabajo de verano ¿vale?, quiero que vayas a la escuela y estudies, una vez que empiece septiembre ese trabajo se acabara.- me lo dice en tono serio y creo que tiene razón.

-Lo se Madge, pero sabes que puedo seguir haciendo de niñera los fines de semanas mientras estoy en clases, es para ganar algo extra y adoro a los niños.

-Tal vez los adoras porque también eres una niña.- me dice en tono burlesco, me agarra por los hombros y otra vez vuelve a la seriedad.- Kat no sé porque siento que algo no va a salir bien, como si estuvieras a punto de entrar a la boca del lobo, recuerda que debo cuidarte, somos amigas y yo te quiero mucho, prométeme que si vez algo raro en esa casa, dejas de trabajar ahí ¿de acuerdo?

- Está bien, Madge.- me da un corto abrazo y nos disponemos a caminar hacia nuestro departamento, ninguna de las dos dice palabra alguna, lo cual me parece bien, así puedo analizar de mejor forma las calles de los Ángeles, esta ciudad sí que es grande y bella; luego de una larga caminata llegamos a nuestro piso, abrimos la puerta y Madge se deja caer en el mueble, en un rato deberá ir a trabajar a ese bar, pero ahora ya no tendrá que trabajar mucho porque yo la ayudare, además debe ser desagradable estar cerca de personar ebrias y que te miran el culo todo el tiempo, en especial si eres tan guapa como Madge.

-Kat, a ver que dice ese sobre que te dieron.- le entrego el archivo que me dio la amable señora, Madge lo abre y se endereza en su asiento, me hace un gesto con la mano para acercarme.- Kat, mira lo que dice aquí.

-¿Es algo malo?-pregunto con curiosidad.

-No lo sé, depende de cómo lo veas, ¿sabes quién es Johanna Mason?- no recuerdo a ninguna Johanna Mason.

-No Madge no sé quién es.

-Pues yo si querida, es una actriz muy famosa.-creo que eh abierto mucho los ojos por la sorpresa, una actriz me contrato como niñera, eso es increíble, apuesto que paga muy bien.

-Eso es genial ¿no?, trabajar para alguien famoso.

-Si pero no para Johanna Mason, ella no es un ejemplo a seguir que digamos, siempre anda de fiesta en fiesta, seguro por eso busca alguien que cuide a su hijo, para que ella siga con su vida loca, Kat.

-Como sea ya tengo el trabajo, a ver que más dice el documento.- Madge me mira con una ceja levantada y me entrega todo el sobre con recelo, lo voy revisando y si efectivamente Johanna es una famosa actriz, aquí hay un contrato, dice que no puedo revelar de ninguna manera su identidad, tampoco que puedo dar detalles de su vida privada y más cosas que implican discreción, de ninguna manera la pondría en evidencia con nadie, está confiándome entrar en su vida, en su hogar soy joven pero no idiota y aunque cualquier reportero de la prensa rosa pagaría muy bien por tener información de la vida privada de una actriz, primero son los principios y no la defraudaré, en el sobre hay algo más, el informe del niño, lo leo y aquí está de forma detallada el estilo de vida del pequeño Peeta Mellark, no tiene alergias, es un niño sobresaliente en la escuela y muy tranquilo, al final del informe hay una fotografía del pequeño, en ella se observa a un pequeño de piel blanca, un rubio cabello ondulado y gigantescos ojos azules, creo que son los ojos más bonitos que eh visto, son tan profundo y bellos que quisiera quedarme mirándolos pero eso sería raro, sigo leyendo el informe y al final de este dice que debo estar ahí a las 8 am. Madge me quita el informe de las manos y lo ve rápidamente.

-Así que este es el pequeño que cuidaras ¿eh?, ojala no sea un niño mimado, aunque en la foto parece la criatura más inocente del mundo.

-Solo es un niño, no hará gran cosa Madge.-veo como ella se levanta y corre a su habitación, regresa muy rápido y con su viejo ordenador en las manos.

-Ten investiga acerca de Johanna Mason.- me entrega el ordenador y busco a la dichosa actriz.-me salen múltiples resultados, pero voy directamente a las fotografías, en ella se observa a una mujer muy guapa de un oscuro cabello y grande ojos café, la señora que me entrevisto tenía el cabello rubio como el del pequeño niño de la fotografía, pero tenía la misma forma de rostro y los ojos exactamente iguales, seguro se puso en cubierta para que no descubrieran su identidad, sigo viendo más fotos y en algunas sale con un tipo atractivo y algo intimidante, continuo mirando y la veo junto a un niño, acerco la foto y se la ve a ella muy sonriente junto a un pequeño de rizos rubios, este también sonríe a la cámara, busco una página donde halla información sobre ella y veo que tiene 30 años y estuvo casada, pero lamentablemente su esposo murió, más abajo se ve la fotografía de un hombre muy parecido al pequeño, es muy guapo en serio, tiene los ojos azules igual que el niño y el mismo cabello, en la descripción fotográfica sale que falleció en un accidente de avión, valla pobre niño es huérfano de padre, algo pequeño tal vez que tenemos en común solo que a él le queda su madre y a mí no me queda nadie, aun así no estoy sola, tengo a Madge y soy muy afortunada.

-Mira Madge es huérfano.-le digo mostrándole el ordenador.

-Lo se Kat, desde que el esposo de Johanna murió ella solo se la pasa de fiestera, pobre pequeño.

Nos quedamos un rato en silencio me levanto del mueble, voy hacia mi pequeña habitación, veo el reloj de mi mesita de noche y este marca las 7:00 pm. Madge se ira en un rato, seguro que ya se está arreglando, pero como es muy guapa no necesita mucho arreglo, me quedo mirando el techo y luego de un largo rato escucho el sonido de los tacones de mi amiga caminando, salgo de la habitación y la veo ya arreglada, se pone un abrigo encima y voltea.

-Kat ya me voy, ya sabes que hay comida en la estufa, vuelvo en un par de horas ¿vale?

-Sí, ve que se te hará tarde.- ella se acerca hacia mí y me da un beso en la mejilla, si Madge es alta sin los tacones, con ellos parece modelo de pasarela, coge su pequeña bolsa donde lleva ropa decente y se va, no sé qué hacer exactamente así que busco alguna película que pueda ver y encuentro una muy vieja _BLUE LAGOON, _es una película muy bonita de unos niños que se pierden en una isla junto con un marinero, ellos crecen y se enamoran, bueno no debió ser difícil que tengan algo porque solo se conocían entre sí, pongo la película en el reproductor de DVD y comienzo a verla, me gusta como empieza, mientras avanza la película siento algo de sueño, no sé en qué momento me dejo vencer por esta sensación.

Siento que alguien me sacude en hombro, abro los ojos rápidamente y veo a Madge con su pijama puesta.

-Kat, ve a la cama.-me dice.- ¿Qué hora es Madge?.

- 3:30 am, corre pequeña gusano, a las ocho tienes que estar en casa de Johanna Mason ¿recuerdas?- lo había olvidado, me levanto y coro hacia mi habitación, de un salto me tiro en la cama y me duermo al instante.

POV PEETA.

No eh salido de mi habitación en todo el día, ni para cenar, ya ha oscurecido hace rato así que voy a la cama, mañana será un nuevo día y no voy a llorar más, me lanzo sobre la cama y me cubro con el edredón, apago mi lamparita de noche y cierro los ojos.

POV JOHANNA.

Mi vieja y casi desusada alarma suena son 7:30 de la mañana, no me quiero levantar pero hoy llega la dichosa niñera así que solo un último esfuerzo y no tendré que ocuparme más de Peeta, entro al baño y me ducho rápidamente, al salir me pongo ropa casual y aplico algo de maquillaje en mi rostro, a estas alturas la chica ya ha leído el contrato y seguro está nerviosa; eso me da igual mientras más rápido llegue mejor, vuelvo a ver el reloj y marca 7:50 am, despertare a Peeta así conoce a la niñera, salgo y camino por el amplio pasadizo, cuando me dispongo a entrar a la habitación me doy cuenta de que no eh entrado ahí hace mucho y menos para despertar a Peeta, el siempre suele despertarme a mí, abro la puerta y lo veo acurrucado abrazando su almohada, no puedo mirarlo mucho, es demasiado parecido a su padre solo que una versión más infantil, arruga la nariz de vez en cuando igual que el cuándo dormíamos juntos.

-Peeta, despierta.- lo digo en una voz muy audible ya que no quiero acercarme mucho, se remueve entre la manta y abre los ojos, cuando me ve se levanta de un salto, corre hacia mí y me pega un abrazo, me gusta nada que me abrase pero lo dejo hacerlo por unos segundos, lo separo de mi y le digo.

-Peeta, hoy conocerás a alguien.- el me mira algo dudoso.

-¿Quién mami?

-A tu nueva niñera.- frunce el ceño y me responde.- ¿Por qué traes a una niñera?, yo se cuidarme solito.

-Peeta, eres muy chico y alguien tiene que cuidarte, además yo no tengo tiempo para hacer eso.

-Pero si puedes cuidar de Gloss.- lo oigo escudriñar entre dientes.

-No me vas a decir que puedo hacer y que no, Gloss es mi pareja y yo lo quiero además es como un padre para ti.

-Él no es mi padre, además creo que es un idiota.- le lanzo una cachetada, como se atreve a hablar así de Gloss, sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas y se agarra la mejilla, Ja, bien merecido se lo tenía tiene que respetar a sus mayores, escucho el timbre seguro es la niñera, me acerco a Peeta.

-Límpiate esas lágrimas o la niñera pensaras que eres un llorica, te quiero abajo en 2 minutos.

Salgo de la habitación y bajo las escaleras, abro la puerta y efectivamente es la muchacha del cabello oscuro, la noto algo nerviosa seguro ya sabe quién soy.

-Pasa querida.-le digo.- esta es tu casa.- la chica mira alrededor admirada, seguro nunca ha visto una mansión como la mía, llega hasta la sala y le hago un gesto con la mano para que tome asiento.

-En un momento baja el niño.- ella asiente y no decimos palabra alguna.

POV PEETA

No puedo creer que me haya golpeado, como es que alguien a quien quieres tanto te puede hacer daño, no lo entiendo, escucho como se abre la puerta y me limpio las lágrimas al menos quiero caerle bien a la nueva niñera evitare que tenga problemas conmigo, tal vez en una de esas niñeras grandes y gordas que solo dan órdenes, como sea me portare bien, bajo las escaleras con mis pantuflas de bob esponja y finjo una sonrisa, me dirijo hacia la sala y lo que veo no es una niñera gorda, tal vez es la chica más bonita que eh visto, su largo cabello oscuro es hermoso, y tiene unos ojos grises muy profundos, si ella es mi niñera no me costara mucho portarme bien, cuando me ve me muestra su sonrisa y así parece la criatura más bella de este planeta, al menos mamá si sabe elegir niñeras, tal vez no sea tan malo tener una.

.

.

.

Tarde mucho en subir este tercer capítulo, intentaré actualizar más seguido y si tienen alguna sugerencia o comentario pueden dejarlo en los reviews, esta es mi primera historia y me gustaría ver sus opiniones, gracias por leer :)


	4. Chapter 4

Los personajes de este Fanfic le pertenecen a la maravillosa Suzanne Collins pero la historia si es producto de mi extraña imaginación, esta es la primera historia que publico, se aceptan sugerencias, y sin más los dejo con la lectura.

.

.

.

.

.

POV Katniss

En el camino aquí me moría de nervios, ¿cómo afrontar a una celebridad?, ¿qué hago si se arrepiente de haberme contratado?, ¿y si el niño me odia?; esas eran las preguntas que atormentaban mi cabeza, pero todas se esfumaron al ver la sonrisa del pequeño, es como si una especie de calma recorriera mi cuerpo y me dijera, todo va a estar bien, decido ponerme de pie para presentarme pero él se adelanta.

-Hola soy Peeta Mellark y será un honor que tú seas mi niñera, claro si es que lo eres, ¿tu serás mi niñera vedad?-me mira algo sonrojado y expectante, ¿acaso podría ser más adorable?, me decido a responderle.

-Si Peeta, yo seré tu nueva niñera, mi nombre es Katniss Everdeen y espero que nos llevemos de maravilla.- hay un brillo curioso en sus ojos, como si estuviera memorizando mi nombre.

- Pues tú ya me caes bien.- el pequeño se sonroja aún más y corre a sentarse en el sofá.

-Ya deja de hacerte el tonto Peeta, y relájate que pareces un tomate.-le dice Johanna a su hijo.-primero, no quiero que le causes problemas a la niñera.-el asiente con firmeza.-segundo, nada de berrinches.- el pequeño vuelve a asentir.- y tercero, se amable con ella.

-Creo que por eso no tendrá que preocuparse señora Mason, con haberse presentado primero, me mostro ser muy amable y educado, tiene un lindo niño.

POV Peeta

Katniss, Katniss, Katniss; incluso su nombre es hermoso, jamás olvidare tan bello nombre, creo que si parecí algo tonto pero piensa que soy lindo, aun siento como arden mis mejillas, ¿acaso esta chica no nota el efecto que tiene en las personas?, al parecer no, si quiere mamá puede largarse con Gloss todos los días, ya que tendré un ángel para cuidarme, mamá me mira con firmeza, aun me duele que me halla golpeado, pero no tanto por lo físico sino que lo hizo por defender a Gloss eso me hace pensar que lo quiere más a el que a mí, pero jamás podre guardarle rencor a mamá, la quiero mucho como para hacer eso.

-Bien Katniss, espero que hallas leído todo el contrato.- el ángel se yergue en su asiento.

-Si señora Johanna, lo eh leído detenidamente también lo firme, no se preocupe, no sería capaz de vender chisme alguno sobre su vida privada, solo estoy aquí para hacer mi trabajo y es cuidar a su pequeño.

Katniss me vuelve a mostrar su bella sonrisa, no entiendo como una chica puede ser tan hermosa, las niñas que hay en mi escuela son feas y sosas, incluso engreídas, la única amiga que tengo de verdad es Delly, no es precisamente horrorosa, ella es amable y le gusta jugar conmigo además es mi mejor amiga, pero aparte de ella todas las chicas de mi escuela me dan asco, sé que soy pequeño para hacerme ilusiones con Katniss, ella será solo mi niñera así que al menos tendré la oportunidad de mirarla todos los días.

-Bueno, como ya estás bien informada sobre el empleo, puedes empezar ahora mismo si quieres.

-Eso sería genial señora Mason, así conozco un poco más a Peeta.

-De acuerdo niña, yo tengo que salir en una hora así que ve familiarizándote con la casa.- mamá fija su vista en mi.- Peeta, dale un recorrido a la niñera así sabrá donde puede estar y donde no.

-Si mamá, solo deja que me cambie la pijama.- no dejare que mi nueva niñera me vea todo el día en pijama, podría pensar que soy un holgazán.- Vale Peeta, corre.

-Esperare aquí.-dice Katniss.

Corro tan rápido que tropiezo con uno de los escalones, escucho salir una risita de la boca del ángel, me pongo rojo como un tomate, ahora de seguro piensa que soy un torpe, avanzo por el pasadizo y llego a mi habitación, busco unos pantalones y una camiseta, me saco el pijama y me visto, me miro en el espejo y arreglo mi cabello y me apresuro en bajar, esta vez no voy tan rápido, no quiero tropezar de nuevo, avanzo hasta la sala y ahí esta Katniss tan serena, como si no fuese a matar ni una mosca, cuando me ve llegar me muestra por tercera vez su sonrisa, si lo sigue haciendo me derretiré como un helado pero eso no pasa, solo me pongo muy colorado.

-mmm, vamos Katniss, te mostraré la casa, es bastante grande.

-Sí, ya me di cuenta, como es que alguien tan pequeño como tú no se pierde en este majestuoso lugar.

-Llevo 8 años aquí, conozco casi cada rincón, solo sígueme.-intento hablar de la forma más fluida que puedo, aunque es inevitable no quedarme mirándola.

-Esta es la cocina, es muy grande y también mi lugar favorito en la casa.-le digo con orgullo.

-¿En serio?, a los niños no les gusta mucho la cocina, a menos que sus mamis les hagan postres.

-Aquí yo hago los postres, me gusta mucho hornear y cocinar.-Ella me mira algo asombrada, supongo que no encuentras todos los días niños de 8 años que cocinan.

-Eso es maravilloso Peeta, ya me enseñaras a hacer algún postre, aunque no es común que el niño le enseñe a la niñera como manejar la cocina.- suelto una risita.

-Sería un placer enseñarte a hacer postres, ven, aún hay más lugares que conocer.

Recorrimos prácticamente toda la casa, solo faltaba mi habitación, subimos los escalones y nos dirigimos ahí.

-Esta es mi habitación Katniss, pasa.- ella gira el pomo y mira atenta.

-Valla sí que eres un niño muy ordenado.- da unos pasos y entra completamente en el lugar, se pasea mirando muy atenta y observa las fotografías, tengo unas cuantas enmarcadas, ella coge una, es de mis favoritas, ahí salgo con Delly medio cubiertos de pintura en clase de arte, mi clase favorita.

-Que niña tan bonita.-dice Katniss al mirar a Delly.

-Ella es Delly.-le digo.

-¿Es tu novia pequeño Peeta?- me pregunta, esto hace que habrá mucho los ojos, Delly mi novia, jajaja, a quien se le puede ocurrir.

-No, ella es mi mejor amiga.-le digo

-Pues es una niña muy linda.-no tan linda como tú quisiera decirle pero sería algo extraño.

-Tal vez la veas de vez en cuando, yo suelo ir a jugar con ella, un día la invitare para que la conozcas.

-Me pareces un niño genial Peeta y ¿qué lugar más nos falta visitar? Aunque en realidad creo que esto es tan grande como un museo.- eso es cierto.

Salimos de mi habitación y ella mira hacia un lado del pasillo por donde no hemos ido.

-No podemos entrar a la última habitación del pasillo, mamá me lo prohibió, dice que solo un adulto puede ingresar.- ella me sonríe y nos disponemos a bajar, cuando estamos a media escalera veo a mamá enfundada en un apretado vestido y tacones altos, seguro va a salir con Gloss.

-Katniss, quédate con Peeta, sé que lo cuidaras bien, yo tengo un par de cosas que hacer, regreso en la noche.

-Para eso estoy señora Mason, no la defraudare.-le responde Katniss.

-Si como sea, estoy apurada, adiós.-mamá se las arregla para bajar con los tacones y se va.

-Bueno Peeta, creo que ahora somos tú y yo, ¿te parece hablar un poco?, quiero conocerte mejor.

Llegamos a la sala principal y nos sentamos en el sofá grande frente a frete.

-Vale, ya sabes que soy Peeta Mellark y tengo 8 años.- le digo

-Así es, ¿Qué te gusta hacer en tus tiempos libre Peeta?- me pregunta el ángel con una sonrisa.

-mmm… me gusta hornear y pintar, soy muy bueno en eso.- le digo con orgullo, sé que se me dan bien esas actividades.

-Eso es muy interesante Peeta.

-¿Y a ti que te gusta hacer Katniss?-me encanta pronunciar su nombre.

-Haber, yo no suelo hacer mucho, mi último pasatiempo era buscar trabajo, algo que me gusta es salir con mi amiga Madge, pasear por el parque y también cantar aunque creo que no se me da bien.

-Apuesto a que eres muy buena, ¿cantarías un poco?- veo que hace una mueca casi imperceptible.-está bien si no quieres.

-Sería un poco penoso, no lo hago tan bien; y ¿cómo va la escuela?-me pregunta intentando cambiar de tema?

-La verdad muy bien, ¿tú también vas a la escuela cierto?-le pregunto, quiero saber más de ella.

-Soy nueva en la ciudad, por lo tanto también seré la nueva de la escuela, pero por vacaciones estoy aquí cuidándote.

-Sabes que mamá no vendrá hasta muy tarde ¿cierto?

-Aún son las 10 am y recién ha salido, seguro está aquí para el almuerzo.

-No creo Katniss, cuando sale así de arreglada es por se está yendo con Gloss.

-¿Quién es Gloss?

-El tonto novio de mamá, sale con él desde que papá murió.- ella me mira con tristeza.- a veces me siento muy solo.

-Te entiendo pequeño, mis papis tampoco están conmigo, pero aún los guardo en mi corazón, además ahora ya no estás solo, yo estoy aquí para cuidarte.

Veo como se acerca lentamente y me da un abrazo, umm que bien huele, la aprieto un poco y me pongo a sollozar, en serio extraño a papá, el me abrazaba justo así me pierdo en el abrazo un rato más, nadie me había abrazado en años, así que dejare que mi linda niñera lo haga, creo que eh mojado su blusa con mis lágrimas, esto es algo penoso, me retiro del abrazo.

-Siento haber arruinado tu blusa.-le digo aun sintiendo las lágrimas salir de mis ojos, ella estira su mano y acaricia mi cabello intentando consolarme.

-Está bien, tengo otras blusas, a veces es bueno llorar y dejar salir lo que sentimos, yo cuidare de ti pequeño y puedes decirme lo que sea ¿vale?

-Vale.- mi niñera es mejor de lo que pensé, espero que seamos buenos amigos, intentare que no me vea llorar muy seguido podría pensar que soy un llorica, la abrazo una vez más y siento una paz infinita, apoyo mi mejilla en su hombro y dejo que salga todo de una vez por todas.

Aquí el cuarto capítulo, gracias a quienes siguen esta historia, me gustaría leer sus opiniones en los reviews, besos :)


	5. Chapter 5

Los personajes de este Fanfic le pertenecen a la maravillosa Suzanne Collins pero la historia si es producto de mi extraña imaginación, esta es la primera historia que publico, se aceptan sugerencias, y sin más los dejo con la lectura.

.

.

.

.

POV KATNISS

Hoy tuve un largo día con Peeta, luego de consolarlo, decidimos ir al parque, que mejor para un niño triste que aire fresco y algo de distracción, jugamos futbol, aunque debo admitir que ambos somos un asco en el futbol, esto le sirvió para sacar parte de su furia, pobre pelota, luego para calamar un poco el ambiente nos tiramos en el pasto a observar nubes.

Cerca de las dos de la tarde volvimos a casa y ordené comida china ya que Peeta me dijo que le fascinaba, almorzamos en completo silencio, pero no era un silencio incomodo, por el contrario, era un silencio bastante agradable donde Peeta por ratos me lanzaba tímidas sonrisas de agradecimiento, no me imagino como se pasaría todo el rato solo, siendo tan pequeño, pensé que Johanna regresaría para el almuerzo pero no fue así, no bromeaba cuando dijo que volvería tarde; luego de almorzar Peeta ofreció jugar algunos videojuegos, mientras jugábamos perdí la noción del tiempo y cuando me fije ya era de noche, luego de un rato, una ebria Johanna Mason apareció por la puerta, ya eran casi las 9 de la noche, pensé que diría algo pero fue directamente a su habitación dando un portazo, desde arriba grito que ya podía irme, así que con mucha pena de dejar a Peeta me fui dándole un pequeño abrazo, pasamos un buen día, pero aun no puedo olvidar como el pequeño sollozaba, se me parte el corazón de solo recordar como sus gigantescos y bonitos ojos azules se ponían hinchados de llorar y mostraban tanto dolor, seré lo más amigable que pueda con él; dejo de caminar cuando noto que eh llegado al piso que comparto con Madge, subo las escaleras y entro a casa, no hay nadie, obviamente Madge está trabajando en ese sucio bar; como cada noche la cena está en la estufa me la sirvo y me dispongo a comer, luego de cenar voy a darme un baño para liberar algo de tensión, siento el agua recorrer mi cuerpo, es una agradable sensación, froto el jabón sobre mi cuerpo y shampoo en mi larga cabellera, me enjuago bien y salgo, luego de secarme me pongo mi pijama, y enrollo mi cabello en un moño, apenas mi cabeza toca mi almohada, siento como me invade el sueño y me quedo dormida.

POV PEETA

Estoy oficialmente encantado con mi niñera, lo único bueno que ha hecho mamá por mí es haberla traído, no sé cómo rayos pudo pensar que Delly era mi novia, puaj, que asco, como sea, la llamaré para que venga a jugar mañana, me levanto de un salto de mi cómoda cama y corro hacia el teléfono, marco el número que por cierto me sé de memoria y espero a que conteste, a la tercera timbrada contestan.

-¿Diga?-es la voz de la mamá de Delly

-mmm… Hola señora Cartwright, ¿está Delly?

-Ah, hola Peeta, ¿cómo estas pequeño?

-Muy bien gracias

-Me alegro, espera, llamaré a Delly.- del otro lado del teléfono se escucha como la señora Cartwright grita el nombre de su hija, ella responde un fuerte ya voy y siento como corre hacia el teléfono.

-¿Peet?- Odio que me diga Peet.

-Hola Delly, no me digas Peet, no me gusta nada.

-Bueno, está bien Peeta, lo siento, ¿por qué esa sorpresiva llamada?

-Es que te quería invitar a jugar mañana a mi casa.

-¿En serio?, nunca voy a tu casa, ¿acaso tu mamá ya te deja llevar invitados?

-Bueno, no creo que le importe, además quería que conozcas a mi nueva niñera.

-¿Tienes una niñera?, woa, y ¿es gorda o tiene un acento raro?

-No, ninguna de las anteriores, ella es todo lo contrario a eso, es hermosa y muy buena conmigo

-Uuuhh, Peet, a alguien le gusta su niñera.-Dice en tono burlesco

- ¡Que no me llames Peet!

-Vale, solo bromeaba, le preguntare a mamá si puedo ir a tu casa.-Me deja en la línea un momento y escucho voces, pero no distingo lo que dicen, luego de unos minutos, siento los pasos de Delly retornar.

-Dijo que si, ¿A qué hora voy?-me dice Delly algo entusiasmada.

-A las diez estaría bien.

-De acuerdo, ya quiero ir, adiós Peeta.

-Adiós Delly, nos vemos mañana.-Ella cuelga y voy de nuevo hacia mi habitación, será mejor que me valla a dormir, me pongo mi pijama y voy a lavarme los dientes, observo mi reflejo en el espejo, parezco un niño tan normal, mi cabello rubio esta algo desordenado, y mis ojos algo extraños, no siento que tenga buena pinta, salgo del baño y voy a mi cama, me recuesto y me cubro con una manta ligera, el sueño entra de a pocos en mí y todo se vuelve oscuro.

POV JOHANNA

-Dios, me siento tan mareada, pero que buena tarde me pase hoy, debo agradecer la brillante idea de Gloss, Peeta ya tiene quien se encargue de él y yo puedo darme mi tiempo libre, uff, ¿Cómo es que nunca había fumado mariguana?, que rayos, es lo mejor que eh hecho hasta ahora, Gloss me prometió que incluso me podría dar cosas más interesantes; siento como se me revuelve el estómago y corro al baño, no debí beber tanto, me enjuago la boca en el fregadero y me lavo los dientes para quitar el amargo sabor a vómito, asi con la ropa que estoy me recuesto sobre mi cama y me duermo.

POV KATNISS

Escucho como suena mi alarma, estiro mi brazo y la apago de un golpe, uhmm…no me quiero levantar, estoy tan cómoda, pero de pronto recuerdo que debo trabajar, además ay un pequeño que me necesita, de un tirón me pongo en pie y con los ojos entrecerrados me dirijo al baño, me saco la pijama y abro la ducha, luego de regularla hasta que el agua este tibia, entro; las grandes gotas de agua hacen que abra los ojos por completo, siento que ha pasado un buen rato , pero no quiero salir de debajo del agua, con mucho esfuerzo apago la ducha y me coloco una toalla alrededor, y otra en mi cabello, salgo del baño y veo a Madge preparar el desayuno.

-Hey pequeña gusano, que milagro verte levantada tan temprano.

-Debo ir a cuidar a un niño ¿recuerdas?

-A sí, como se me pudo olvidar, ¿Cómo te fue ayer?

-Pues bastante bien, excepto por el hecho que Johanna Mason es una hija de puta que abandona a su hijo y lo trata mal.

-Nada de malas palabras Katniss; te dije que Johanna no era ningún ejemplo a seguir.

-Valla que me di cuenta, pero el niño es un encanto y no tengo problemas con él.

-Ya sabes Kat que si algo te empieza a incomodar te sales de ese trabajo

-Lo sé, pero esa mujer no está casi todo el día en casa, además ya te dije que el niño no es molestia.

-Bueno Kat, confió en que eres buena tomando decisiones, ahora date prisa que debes estar ahí a las ocho.

Me dirijo a mi pequeña habitación a buscar algo de ropa, no es que tenga mucha ropa, la verdad tengo poca, pero eso nunca ha sido importante para mí, podría tomar la ropa de Madge pero no es mi estilo, además solo a ella le puede quedar bien esa ropa, cojo unos jeans y una camiseta sencilla, cojo mis zapatillas de debajo de mi cama y ya estoy, desenrollo la toalla de mi cabello y tomo la pequeña secadora que hay sobre mi comodín, mientras seco mi cabello oigo como Madge me grita que el desayuno ya está listo, termino de secar mi cabello y lo cepillo rápidamente; salgo de la habitación veo a Madge sentada comiendo, me siento frente a ella y me dispongo a comer, veo como ella devora su comida y se levanta a lavar, cuando termino, la imito también lavando mis servicios y corro por mi pequeño bolso.

-Ya me voy Madge.- le grito, a ver si escucha hasta su habitación.

-Adiós, cuídate pequeña gusano.

-También cuídate, adiós.

Veo mi pequeño reloj de muñeca y marca las 7:30, camino por la cuidad y veo como la gente sale apurada a trabajar, en una esquina, un señor le está gritando a otro porque le hizo derramar el café sobre su traje, a unos metros de mí, una mujer camina muy apurada haciendo sonar sus tacones y meciendo su bolso, esto es lo bueno de ser muy joven, tus preocupaciones son limitadas a la escuela, o en mi caso a tener un trabajo de tiempo libre, además la escuela está de vacaciones, debo comenzar a ir en septiembre, eso me pone algo nerviosa ya que soy nueva en la cuidad, pero ya me las apañare como pueda, mientras mi cabeza distraída en distintos pensamientos, choco repentinamente con alguien, levanto la mirada y es un muchacho bastante más alto que yo, oh que torpe soy.

-Lo siento.- le digo, mirándolo bien resulta bastante atractivo.

-No, discúlpame tu mí, no veía por donde iba.- me responde con una sonrisa de lado; no sé cuánto tiempo me quedo mirándole, parece ser una eternidad pero solo son unos pocos segundos, salgo de mi trance y respiro hondo.

-Bueno, debo irme, estoy algo apurada.

-Está bien, pero antes dime cómo te llamas.-me dice mirándome directamente a los ojos

-Katniss.- otra vez me quede viéndole, que con suerte balbucee mi nombre.

-¿Catnip? -Me dice dudoso

-No, Katniss.- esta vez lo digo de forma clara.

-De acuerdo Katniss, yo soy Gale, un gusto conocerte.-veo como estira su mano, supongo que debo estrechársela y eso hago, al tocar su mano siento un chispazo, un extraño cosquilleo me recorre y me quedo en blanco.

-Uhmm, un gusto también, eh ermm, estoy algo apurada, un placer conocerte eh.

-Claro, no vemos Catnip.- eso lo dijo a propósito, pero saliendo de él no suena tan mal, suelto el agarre y me dispongo a caminar, solo por curiosidad volteo y me despide con la mano; eso fue extraño, no es que sea muy normal encontrarte con un extraño y que en un segundo ya te caiga bien, sacudo mi cabeza para olvidar lo ocurrido hace unos segundos, pero no puedo, la sonrisa de ese chico Gale, se ha quedado impregnada en mi memoria, acelero el paso y luego de un rato llego a la casa se Johanna Mason, toco el timbre y escucho desde afuera como alguien baja las escaleras desesperadamente, la puerta se abre y un sonriente Peeta me recibe.

-Hola Katniss, pasa.

-Hola Peeta, ¿Cómo estás?

-Bien, hoy vendrá mi amiga Delly a jugar.

-Eso es genial, ¿a qué hora viene?

-Como a eso de las diez.

-Vale pequeño, ¿ya desayunaste?

-No aun, pero yo solo puedo preparar mi desayuno.

-No es necesario, ya llego tu niñera que te hará algo de comer.- el pequeño vuelve a sonreírme y me toma de la mano para llevarme a la cocina, hace que me siente en una silla y me sirve lo que parece un bollo de queso, adoro los bollos, aún recuerdo como mi hermana Prim y yo comprábamos algunos en la panadería y los comíamos con chocolate; como si me hubiese leído la mente, Peeta deja una taza de chocolate frente a mí, que niño para tan lindo, ya tenía el desayuno hecho.

-Con que no habías tomado tu desayuno ehh.- le digo arqueando una ceja.

-No mentí, solo te estaba esperando para desayunar juntos.- este niño es una ternura.

-Y me dirás que tú hiciste los bollos.

-Te dije que sabía hornear, come que el bollito se va a enfriar.

Le dedico una sonrisa y muerdo el bollo, una explosión de sabor inunda mi boca, es el mejor bollo de queso que eh comido en toda mi vida, a juzgar por la risita burlona de Peeta, debo traer una cara de asombro bastante graciosa.

-Esto esta delicioso, en serio eres bueno.

-Te lo dije.- Peeta va hacia el horno y saca más en una fuente.

-Mira.-me dice- hice varios, puedes comer todos los que quieras.

-Que lastima que ya desayune, ahora tendré menos espacio para almacenar bollitos.- oigo su risa tierna y también me hace sonreír.

-También deje unos cuanto para Delly.

-Estoy segura de que le encantaran.

Se escucha un portazo desde arriba, es Johanna, baja totalmente desarreglada y entra a la cocina.

-Hola mami.-dice Peeta.- ¿quieres un bollito?

-Te eh dicho que yo no como esas cosas, tienen grasa y me engordan, ahora dime de una miertera vez donde está el jugo de naranja.

Me impresiona que Johanna le hable así a su hijo, veo como Peeta corre hacia el refrigerador y saca el jugo, lo sirve en un vaso y se lo da a su madre, ella bebe rápidamente y se fija en mí, estrecha los ojos y luego parece recordarme.

-Bien niña que bueno que ya estés aquí porque voy a salir, esta vez volveré en serio tarde, así que te dejare dinero para un taxi, luego no quiero que me acusen de inconsciente, suerte con la pequeña bestia.

Ella deja el vaso sobre la mesa y se va, sube las escaleras lentamente y al final se escucha un portazo.

-Sigue comiendo Katniss, se van a enfriar.-me dice Peeta con voz nerviosa.

-No deberías dejar que te trate así.

-Ella ya no va a cambiar, para que decirle algo, además solo soy un niño.-baja la mirada y ahora me siento mal de haberle dicho eso, acerco su silla a mí y él se sienta.

-Peeta, escucha, no solo seré tu niñera, sino también tu amiga, así que puedes contarme todo lo que te sucede ¿vale?

-Vale

Comemos despacio y casi nos acabamos la fuente de los bollos, el reloj de la cocina dice da un poco más de las nueve, me levanto en silencio a lavar los trastos y Peeta me sigue, mientras yo lavo él va secando, luego de guardar todo suena el timbre, Peeta corre a abrir y yo lo sigo, del otro lado de la puerta se encuentran una señora muy rubia con una pequeña, casi idéntica a ella, son como una versión grande y una versión miniatura de una misma persona.

-Hola Peeta.-dice la madre.

-Hola señora Cartwright, pasen.- les dice amablemente Peeta.

-Ambas pasan y se sientan en la sala, luego de unos segundos notan mi presencia.

-¿Tu eres la nueva niñera de Peet verdad?-me dice la pequeña rubia.

-Si soy yo, un gusto, soy Katniss.- estrecho la mano de la pequeña y también de la madre.

-Hola Katniss.- me dice la mamá de Delly.-que bien que ahora estas tú para cuidar a Peeta, el pobrecito siempre está solo; mi nombre es Elizabeth, un placer conocerte.

Luego de pasar con las formalidades de conocernos, la señora Elizabeth, deja a Delly indicándome que volverá a las dos de la tarde.

-Bien niños, ¿qué les gustaría hacer?- les pregunto al verlos sentado juntos en el sofá, se ven tan adorables, dos pequeños rubios mirándome fijamente.

-mmm…. Qué tal si jugamos a las escondidas, Yo soy muy buena escondiéndome.-dice Delly.

-Vale, no es mala idea.-le dice Peeta.

-Bien niños, yo la cuento y ustedes se esconden.-me paro detrás de una pared y empiezo a contar, mientras voy contando escucho un portazo, es Johanna que ya se fue, sigo con mi cuenta hasta que termino.

-Ahí voy niños.

Luego de buscar cerca de 15 minutos, ya comienzo a preocuparme, como rayos un par de niñitos se pueden esconder tan bien, pero para mi suerte escucho un ligero estornudo, viene del jarrón largo que está cerca del comedor, abro la tapa y veo a Peeta con cara de asustado, lo saco del jarrón.

-Ja, ya te encontré, ahora donde estará tú pequeña amiga.

-En mi habitación, siempre se esconde ahí.

Corro a la habitación de Peeta y la inspecciono cuidadosamente, luego noto que en el cesto de ropa sucia esta Delly, cuando ve que Peeta está a mi costado, grita un –Te gane Peet.

-Que no me digas Peet.

-OK, siempre lo olvido.

Nos pasamos todo el raro jugando, luego de jugar a las escondidas, fuimos al parque y jugamos atrapa el boomerang, luego alquilamos unas bicicletas y fuimos dando vueltas, Delly iba un poco lento ya que no era muy buena montando bici, pero nos divertimos, cuando nos cansamos de las bicis, no tiramos a rodar en el pasto, mientras Delly intentaba contarnos algunos chistes debo decir bastante malos, pero por el modo en que los contaba, daban ganas de reírte, el tiempo se fue volando y ya faltaban cinco minutos para las dos, tome de la mano a los dos pequeños y regresamos a casa, Peeta y Delly corrieron a lavarse las manos, poco después de las dos, la madre de Delly vino por ella, antes de irse, Delly se acercó a mí y me dio un abrazo

-Gracias por la mañana divertida Katniss.-me susurro.- a por cierto, creo que eres más bonita de lo que me dijo Peeta.

Dejándome algo sorprendida la pequeña Delly se fue, creo que no me molestaría verla mas seguido.

.

.

.

Hola...se que tarde un año en actualizar, en serio lo siento, eh tenido un montón de cosas por hacer y no podía escribir, no se preocupen, así tarde en actualizar, no dejaré esta historia, la voy a continuar hasta el final, me gustaría que me dejen un Review :) y cuídense mucho... saludos :3


End file.
